


Bro, Do You Even Sex?

by ollie_oxen_free



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Face-Sitting, First Time, M/M, Sexies, but its barely mentioned, casual sex blue, ha ha wow, here u go fresh, im so bad at everything, kinda virgin shaming???, please ignore the title im not creative, razz get the puss, take this bullshit that i jsut wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: razz decides that he's gonna have sex. blue is more than happy to oblige.





	Bro, Do You Even Sex?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> i opened a doc in google drive titled "that gay shit" and the only thing written was "razz sit on the face" and this happened. the ending is shitty but shhhhhhh just ignore it and pretend its the best thing youve ever read

 

“You know,” Blue said, for the third time since they had started, “We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Razz just scoffed, acting like he wasn’t blushing hot and heavy across his cheeks and at his joints, obvious arousal on display as Blue knelt beside him on the bed. 

Being teased for his virginity wasn’t something he would normally acknowledge- after all, it was  _ Stretch _ who’d been mocking him for fucks sake, and he was anything but full of sexual prowess- but finding that his chirpy counterpart was sexually experienced as the conversation continued to drag on in drunken ramblings was too much for him to take. He was going to have sex. And who better to have it with than aforementioned chirpy counterpart himself? Though at this point he was seriously wondering if they would ever fuck with how often Blue kept pulling back in concern, like he’d break or some stupid shit like that.

“I’m not uncomfortable, dammit! So for the third, and  _ final,  _ time: just shut up and have sex with me!”

Blue pulled his mouth to the side as he looked as Razz disbelievingly. Razz did his best to hold his glare to the soft look- fuck him, he was  _ not _ someone that needed to be coddled- as he resisted the urge to cross his arms over to cover his body, shirt and armor gone and pants unzipped and pulled halfway down his thighs. Blue was beside him, entirely naked, and Razz forced his gaze to not stray down to the light blue glow that was accumulating at his pelvis.

Blue sighed. “Look, I know it’s a pride thing for you, but you don’t have to do this just because my brother made fun of you.” He shifted on the bed, dark blue covers bunching slightly as he changed his position from kneeling to sitting cross-legged, a hand coming up to scratch lightly at the back of his skull. “I mean, virginity is a skewed and vaguely harmful ideology to hold in the first place, but it is still your first time, and just trying to go straight into-”

Razz jumped forward and smashed their mouths together, pushing Blue back so that he was pinned against the bed. Sometime during Blue’s talk about whatever-the-fuck, he had fully pulled his pants off along with his underwear so that he was as bare-boned as Blue. He pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly. “Shut the fuck up. I can handle anything you throw at me.”

Blue looked off to the side with a small huff. “If you say so I guess.” He moved his eyes back to Razz. “But be sure to tell me to stop if I make you too uncomfortable!”

Razz opened his mouth to snark back, but his comment ended in a choke as Blue lifted one of his legs to grind against the front of his pelvis, eyes half-lidded and grinning cheekily. Blue pushed himself to sit up so he was face-to-face with Razz, placing a hand on the back of his neck as he pulled his head forward, initiating another kiss.

Razz felt a tongue swipe across his teeth and he opened his mouth, his own magic forming to press against the other’s. He fought to hold back a groan as Blue used the hand that was pressed at his neck to slowly trail down his spine, fingertips pressing sensually in the divots and dips found there. Never one to be outdone, be brought his own hands up to trace along the outside of Blue’s ribs, scratching the bones lightly. It was a lot different from the times he had done this to himself out of curiosity, the bones beneath his hands smooth instead of rough and chipped.

Blue’s hand traveled further down his back, coming to rest on the side of his hip. Razz pressed harder into the kiss, trying to gain dominance. Blue let him, and soon he was controlling the kiss, tongues gliding across one another smoothly as he continued to fondle the other’s ribs. He was doing fairly well if he did say so himself, Blue letting out little hums and pants every so often. He felt Blue’s other hand come up to rest on the other side of his hip, and he pulled back to look down to see what was happening. Before he could, Blue used his grip to grind their hips together, hard. Razz swore, fighting to hold back a moan as Blue repeated the motion, his head falling forward to hit against Blue’s sternum. He felt a tongue lick a stripe up his neck before blunt teeth scraped lightly at the bone there, his own grip on Blue’s ribs being released so he could lift a hand up to his mouth to muffle his sounds.

Blue gave a small laugh as he ground them together again, slow and long and  _ entirely _ not enough stimulation for Razz’s tastes. He tried to push down to grind on his own, but the grip on his pelvis refused him any motion at all. He pulled his hand away from his mouth so he could speak. “God  _ dammit, _ Blue, go faster!”

Blue stopped his motions completely, and Razz let loose a bunch of choice swears. He looked up to meet Blue’s eyes with a glare, the amused look he found there only serving to increase his frustration. “Faster, huh?”

_ “Yes.” _ He hissed. Only after the word came out of his mouth did he realize how needy he sounded, and his face heated up. Though, with the aroused blush that was already there, he was fairly certain that there was no way the other had noticed.

Blue gave a small laugh, leaning back and laying down on the bed again, grip still held on Razz’s hips. He hummed. “Alright. But let me know if this is too much!”

He let go of Razz’s hips, hands coming around to cup the back of his pelvis. Razz furrowed his brow in confusion, turning to look over his shoulder, but giving a surprised shout when he was slid forward, knees gliding cooly across the top of the covers. “What the hell was that for?!” He huffed, turning his head and looking down, catching the barest glimpse of blue through his pelvic inlet before a tongue wrapped around his coccyx, curling and pulling down around the sensitive bone. 

Razz was startled into a moan at the sensation, one hand coming up to grip at the headboard of the bed while the other was shoved into his mouth, biting down on his fingers as a way to muffle his groans. Blue moved his head- and that  _ tongue- _ to the base of his pelvis, lapping at the bone there and making more magic gather as he struggled to keep a hold on his rebelling body. His hips jumped forward of their own volition, and a shudder ran down his body as the not-yet-formed magic was stimulated. His eyelights flickered into hearts for the barest moment before he got control of them and changed them back to normal, albeit greatly dilated. Literally fuck this, he should have better control over his body than this whimpering mess he was right now,  _ Blue  _ should be the one trembling and dripping-

Wait. What?

He looked down, hand coming out of his mouth to grab onto the headboard as well, trailing a string of saliva, to see that he had formed a dripping cunt without noticing. A transparent streak of purple was at the corner of Blue’s mouth, the other looking extremely smug where he was laying between Razz’s femurs.

Razz growled. “Oh fuck no, no way in  _ hell _ am I being the bottom!”

Blue cocked his head to the side, tongue coming out to wipe away the juices on his face. “Technically speaking, you’re on top right now.”

“You know what I meant!”

Blue laughed, his hands tracing over the crests of Razz’s pelvis soothingly. “Well, maybe,” he purred, all hooded eyes and aroused flush, “I could change your mind?”

Razz stiffened as he felt Blue’s tongue press flat against him, dragging all the way up his slit and lapping at his clit. He swore, hips jutting forward at the sensation. His hand went back to his mouth so that his next moan came out muffled and he closed his eyes. The ministrations stopped. He groaned, cracking open an eye to glare down at Blue. “What the fuck is it this time?!”

Blue hummed, making eye contact with Razz calmly. “Keep your hand out of your mouth and your eyes open. I want to hear every sound you make and see every expression that crosses your face.”

Razz sputtered at the statement, but before he could say anything back, Blue pulled his hips down, his pussy setting on the other’s face as he slipped a tongue into his entrance. Razz choked, his hand clenching into a fist in front of his chest, trying to keep from making too much noise, because fuck if he knew what he was doing, but there was no way he was going to lose whatever competition they had found themselves in.

Razz felt something spiteful twist in his chest. So Blue wanted to play like this, did he? Fine. Two could play at that game.

He reached down with the hand that wasn't being used to brace himself on head headboard to grip the top of Blue’s skull, using his grip to grind down onto the other’s face. A moan sounded out, muffled between his legs, and the vibrations caused him to swear quietly before he continued to grind forward. An urgency came into his movements as he felt a coil building in the pits of his stomach, only one of Blue’s hands loosely gripping his hips as he let him set his own pace.

His clit caught on the Blue’s nasal bone, the slight pain a shock from the pleasure he’d been in earlier, and the change in sensation made him cry out as he came, clenching down on Blue’s tongue as he rode himself through his high. He blinked a few times as he became aware of his surroundings once more, lifting himself off of Blue on shaky knees and moving off to the side. He felt another bout of arousal travel down his spine at the sight before him, Blue’s eyelights dilated and formed into hazy hearts, breathing heavily with his face smeared with light purple fluid. The hand that wasn’t gripping the covers by his head was down between his legs, three fingers slowly pumping in and out of his own mound.

Razz watched the scene before him in confused arousal, trying to figure out just why they both had formed the same set of genitalia. The look must have shown on his face, because Blue gave a small laugh, thumb moving up to circle at his own clit. “What? You,  _ ah, _ you said that you wanted to be the one to top.”

Ah. That was right.

Razz looked down at his own pelvis, focusing on the magic gathered there enough to dispel it- no easy task considering that he was growing in arousal at the sound of Blue fucking himself on his own fingers, soft moans and pants filling his ears- then concentrated on the unformed magic gathered there enough to change its form, making a cock with a small bead of pre already formed at the tip. Blue scooted up a bit, spreading his legs a bit wider, and Razz took the cue to move himself, kneeling between Blue’s legs, eyes still watching the fingers as they pumped in and out of his cunt.

He heard Blue snicker and looked up as he removed his hand, lifting it up to his face and using his fairly-clean thumb to swipe off some of the purple still smeared on his face, sucking it off with a groan before cleaning off the rest of his fingers. Razz felt himself flush even hotter at the erotic sight, swallowing thickly. Blue grinned slyly, sitting up more and bringing the hand down to wrap around Razz’s length, giving it a few slow pumps as his leg wrapped around behind Razz’s lower back, pulling him closer to himself. Razz cursed, hips jutting forward and head falling to Blue’s shoulder, resting on the collarbone there as he panted. Blue moved his hand up to the head of the cock, thumb swiping over the leaking tip before smearing it back down the length. His head tilted to Razz’s, breath ghosting over the side of his skull. “Well? Are you going to fuck me or not?” He could hear more than see the smirk in his voice.

Razz growled as he lifted his head back up, grabbing Blue’s hands and pushing him back so that he was looming over the other. He grabbed both of Blue’s wrists in one hand as he brought his other down to wrap around his length, guiding the tip of it to Blue’s entrance. He gave a small shudder at the feeling of the moist heat pressed to the sensitive head of his cock, taking in a small breath as he looked up at Blue. Not for affirmation of him doing this right, of course, but because he wanted to make sure that Blue would be able to handle him. That’s why.

Blue grinned and gave a small nod, and with another deep breath, Razz looked down as he slowly pressed the tip on his cock in. He very nearly slammed to the hilt in one motion at the feeling of the tight heat around him, but controlled himself and continued to press in slowly. Soon the front of his pelvis was pressed flush to Blue’s own and he groaned, head hanging down as he looked at where they were joined, able to see his own length through Blue’s translucent magic. He could feel the other’s walls clenching around him, the soft heat massaging his length as he waited. He heard a small laugh from Blue and looked up to see the other’s hooded gaze, hands still held alluringly over his head as he watched the scene hungrily. “You know you can move, right?”

Razz huffed, looking away in embarrassment before turning back with a glare. “Oh, fuck you.” Blue’s grin widened, brow raising slightly. “Shut the fuck up.”

Razz grumbled as he looked back down, moving his hips out a few inches before giving a shallow thrust. Blue gave a soft groan at the motion, and Razz chanced a glance up before he pulled out more, watching Blue’s face as he pushed back in. It twisted a bit, brow furrowing as he gave another breathy moan. Razz held back a moan of his own, wanting to hear more of Blue’s soft noises above the squelch of where they were joined together. He pulled out once more, pushing back in faster as he set up a moderate pace. He groaned at the sensation, eyes closing shut as he picked up the pace, slamming hard into Blue as he panted heavily.

He opened an eye, looking up at Blue’s face again to see that it was screwed up in pleasure, eyes closed tightly and mouth opened wide as his fists clenched at the covers on the bed. His moans were louder, but Razz was struck with the sudden desire to watch that pretty face scream in pleasure until his voice went hoarse. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, sharp teeth clamping down hard on Blue’s collarbone as one of his hands moved to circle the other’s clit, pressing at the bundle of nerves. Razz felt hands come up to scramble for a hold on the sides of his ribs, Blue’s back arching off of the bed as his head tilted to the side, opening his neck up for more as he cried out.

Razz moaned as the motion caused Blue to clamp down tighter around him, tongue laving over the bite soothingly as he slammed into the other harder. He could feel himself getting closer to release as he thumbed Blue’s clit harder, causing the other to clench on him in turn. Razz moved his head, giving another harsh bite. 

That seemed to be enough to push Blue over the edge as he screamed his name, voice cracking a bit at the end as his pussy got impossibly tighter. Razz swore, lifting his head from the bitemark to capture Blue in a kiss, the other panting open-mouthed with his tongue lolling out the side, swallowing any moans that escaped the other’s mouth. The coil building in his stomach finally released, and, with a loud moan, he came, hips stuttering as he continued to thrust throughout his high.

He pulled back from the kiss as he came down, a string of saliva trailing between their mouths. Razz leans back as he pulls out, looking over Blue’s slightly dazed expression as he moves off to the side. He catches sight of the bitemarks the he left on the perfect white bone of the other’s collar, and feels his face twitch into a smirk.

He’s still catching his breath when Blue sits up, eyes closed and arms lifting above his head as his spine bends backward, stretching out the kinks. Blue hums and opens his eyes, meeting Razz’s gaze with a smile. “Did you have fun?”

Razz blinks a few times at the question, trying to process it fully. “Uh… yeah. I did.” Clever response, Razz. A+, ten out of ten, you’re the best at coming up with answers.

Blue sighs in content as his arms come down, looking at where they had been joined, Razz’s cum slowly leaking out of him. He looks up with a mischievous grin, sticking two fingers in and pulling them out, making dead eye contact with Razz as he sucks them clean. Razz feels his face burn hotter at the sight and he looks away with a huff, pretending like it didn’t affect him as much as it did.

Blue gives a shit-eating grin as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and beginning to walk to the door of the bedroom. Razz tries not to stare at the sway of his hips, or how his own release is dripping from Blue’s still-formed pussy, slowly trailing down the inside of his legs. “Well! I’m going to go get cleaned up!” He grabs the door handle, turning to give an alluring look over his shoulder. “Would you care to have your first time in the shower while you’re over?”

Razz looks up from the trail of blue-purple cum that’s trailing down the stark white bone of Blue’s femur with a grin, feeling his cock give a slight twitch. “If you think you can handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> fresh and i were chatting one time and she said something like "why cant we have virgin razz and experienced blue" and this is what came about from that, lol.


End file.
